American Meister
by merbirdgirl
Summary: The story of six friends who try to find their way through life at the NADWMA (North American Death Weapons Meister Academy) while dodging Black-Wingeds, Vampires, keishans, and lots more. rated "T" for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey, guys! this is my very first story on here, so I'm very excited! I've been writing for a good part of my life and this is just one of my many stories. This story is based off of the anime, "Soul Eater," and so I'm adding the classic characters to the story as well. I'll start out by introducing the characters, which are based off of random drawings that I draw in class when I'm bored. **

**If you haven't watched "Soul Eater," do so before you read this, or you won't get this at all.**

**Read on, and hope you love it!**

* * *

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Mrs Lattimer called. "Lizzie, where are you? A letter came in today - for you!"

Upon hearing the news, 14-yr-old Lizzie Lattimer raced downstairs. She saw the letter, grabbed it, and tore it open. It had a few pieces of paper, and she read them all over, one by one. The first said,

"Dear Miss Lizzie Lattimer,

"I am pleased to announce that you have been accepted at the North American Death Weapons Meister Academy (or NADWMA, for short). As you probably already know, the first branch of the DWMA is stationed in Germany (now known as the EDWMA) and founded by the Grim Reaper, Lord Death, to protect the world from _keishan_ and establish peace. Since the EDWMA cannot regularly reach out to all parts of the world, more academies were recently established all over the world in countries such as the USA, Brazil, China, Australia, and Madagascar.

"As you are a first-year, you must fill out a form that comes with this letter. Also included is a list of school supplies you need. You will find everything you need at your local Wal-Mart. Also note that this letter is also your ticket to the train that takes you to the NADWMA, so don't lose it under any circumstances.

"As the NADWMA is a boarding school, your dorm building and room number are on your school supplies list. Your dorm roommate is your partner, and switching rooms is prohibited.

"I hope you are exited for the school year. Your train will leave Red Shield Station at 2:30 PM at platform 8 on September 1st. I shall see you at school!

"Sincerely,

"Death the Kid, Principal"

Lizzie whooped with joy. She was a meister with no weapon, and the best Weapon/Meister pairs were made at the DWMA schools all over the world. It took some convincing, but she got her parents to agree that she could go.

Lizzie and her friend, Beth Tudor, had both signed up for the NADWMA, and they hoped that they would be accepted. Beth was a Weapon with a sword as her weapon mode.

Lizzie decided to call Beth to see if Beth got accepted as well. The phone rang before Lizzie touched it, and she picked it up. Beth was on the other end.

"Hey yo!" Beth said happily. "Did you get the letter?"

"_Ja_, you?" Lizzie replied with the same optimism.

"Yes!"

"Wahoo!"

"I know, right? We can go school shopping together! What's your dorm?"

"Building 5, room 501. You?"

"Same! We're officially partners!"

"Woohoo! I really can't wait!"

"This school year's gonna be great!"

"I know, right?"

* * *

Percy Peterson let out a whoop. He had been accepted into the NADWMA! He was very excited, especially since his best friend, Grover Grundala, was his weapon partner. Grover was a double scythe, which meant that he could two kinda of scythes: the classic scythe and the Ancient Egyptian scythe.

Nothing ever really happened in their hometown of Planar View, New Mexico, until a witch came and began terrorizing the town. Since they wanted to get rid of her, they signed up for the NADWMA.

Percy asked Grover, "You excited? We get to learn how to battle witches!"

Grover replied, "I know! We'll be able to defeat this witch and save our hometown! Life will be back to the way it was."

"Peace will be back at Planar View."

"And it will be safe once more."

* * *

Brady Deathson sat in his room and collected his thoughts. His father, Death the Kid, had formally announced that he could choose his meister out of all the meisters in the NADWMA. He had finally came down to two people: Violet Veridian and Ox Pecker II. Violet was kind, smart, and judge people on first sight. Ox was rash, quick-tempered, but extremely loyal and dedicated.

The decision was difficult, but soon he finally decided. The lucky meister would be Violet. She seemed like the best choice. When he told his father his decision, Death the Kid asked why so. Brady replied, "A meister must be able to have a clear mind in the battlefield, and have good strategy beforehand. Violet seems to keep a clear head, while Ox seems too quick-tempered."

"Wise choice," Kid replied. "Come, we must go shopping. School does begin in a month, you know."

* * *

**Author's note: Every original character in this fanfiction is based purely off of their drawings. Lizzie was the first, and the rest just came pouring out. The whole story is based on the drawings that I draw concerning these characters. Please leave reviews so I know how I'm doing! This is my first story, you know.  
**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at School

**hey, guys, i'm back! **

**(standard disclaimer for whole story)**

**please leave reviews!**

**I know that the first few chapters don't seem like much, but they are just introductory. the action will begin soon, I promise.**

* * *

Lizzie and Beth are ready for the train to the NADWMA. They were the first to board, so they got first dibs on the best seats on the train. The train was designed like European trains, with separate compartments in each car. When the train left the station, it wasn't very full, but it went to many stops along the way to its final destination. by the time it arrived at that final destination, the train was full of people from all over the Midwest and parts of the South.

Among these passengers were Percy, Grover, and Violet. They joined Lizzie and Beth in their train compartment, and along the way began looking for similarities between them, which were little to none. They all were very strange in one way or another: Lizzie had hair that only went in front of her face, which had two pink stripes with a black stripe in the middle; Beth sometimes went to an extreme to protect her friends or family; Percy was an extreme rocker who could play any instrument in a rock band; Grover was a music-obsessed pro at sound systems and anything to do with music; and Violet was a super-nerd with many signs of it, including a toy Mjollnir and a Loki helmet.

However, as the day went by, they became good friends and began speaking about their lives back home and why they had signed up for the NADWMA. Lizzie and Beth were just looking for a partner and how to soulbond with them. Percy and Grover explained about the witch in their hometown. Violet was summoned to be meister to Brady Deathson, who was the son of the son of Lord Death.

That opened up a strange dialogue. Grim Reapers were usually meisters, like Lord Death and Death the Kid. Brady, however, was a Weapon: nunchuckus. The new friends speculated as to why the son of the son of Lord Death would be a Weapon instead of a meister, like the first two.

Their dialogue had to end, however, as the train pulled into the Death City train station. Also pulling into the station was a few other trains coming from all over North America. The trains had arrived at Death City, South Dakota.

* * *

The trains had all arrived at the station at 9:00 PM, and everyone on the trains were given a shuttle straight to the school. When they arrived, the PA system came on. "Welcome to the NADWMA! Sophomores and older, please proceed to the big cafeteria. Freshmen, please stay outside the school entrance until further notice. Thank you."

As the sophomores and the other upperclassmen left, the freshmen decided to find a place to sit and talk with their friends. The five newly made friends found a wall to sit on and lean against to continue their dialogue about the freak of nature that was Brady.

"As I told you guys on the train, I was chosen to be Brady's meister," Violet said. "As such, they disclosed some information as to what Brady is, but not a lot. He has a Weapon mother, one of Death the Kid's weapons: Liz. That could account for his being a Weapon instead of a meister."

"Yes, but Maka was the daughter of a Death Scythe and a meister, and she turned out to be a meister," Percy added.

"Come on," Lizzie said. "Grim Reapers are a strange kind. No one knows much about them, even themselves. Lord Death knows the most, obviously, but they still have a lot of wierd qualities that are hidden from even themselves until they need it most."

By that time, Principal Kid had come out and got everyone's attention by shooting his twin pistols, Patty and Liz. "Students," he began, "I am your principal, Mr. Kid. I will show you the way to the big cafeteria, where lunches will be served, dances held, and special feasts held."

He led the way to the big cafeteria. Lizzie thought, _This should be called the huge__ cafeteria_. It was about the size of a football field, and was packed with tables, which were packed with students from all over the continent. The friends, as well as the rest of the freshmen, struggled to find a spot to sit. When they did, they were squashed between older students, some friendly, some not.

Kid got everyone's attention, then began, "Students, before we begin eating, I have a few announcements to make. For starters, I want to remind everyone that curfew is at 11:30 PM. That means that you must be in your dorm rooms by then or you will serve detention with Mr Black Star. We will be lax in the first two weeks of school to allow you students to adjust yourselves to this time zone.

"Also, any forms that you need to fill out that you didn't get in the mail will be in your dorm rooms tomorrow morning. Another reminder that switching dorm rooms is prohibited.

"Bon appetit!"

The food was set out. It spanned many cultures and varied from fried chicken to goat cheese to venison. Every dish was cooked or frozen to perfection. After the meal was over, Kid dismissed the students by seniority. When just the freshmen were left, Kid guided them to the shuttle to the dorm buildings. The students went to their dorm rooms and discovered that their things were there.

* * *

Lizzie and Beth looked around at their decorations around the room. There were many posters that dated from the 70's and 80's, old-fashioned bedsheets, and many anime-themed pillows, curtains, and buttons (which covered the curtains). They even had an old record player, a CD player, and many CDs and vinyl records of their favorite bands (which were mainly from the 1900's.

In their room, Percy and Grover looked at their handiwork, which was slightly similar to Lizzie and Beth's room. Instead of old-fashioned bands, however, there were punk rock bands and rappers. One thing that didn't change was the anime buttons on the curtains (which were also anime-themed). They also had a few guitars and bases along a wall.

In Violet's room, she finally meets Brady Deathson. He has already decorated his side of the room, which was walled off from her half. He had given her the side with the window to show his courtesy to her. They become quick friends, and he helps her decorate her side of the room with nerd-themed items. She then took a good look at his side of the room, which had a bookshelf filled with manga (written in Japenese and English) and other books, and other Japenese-themed items.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemy in Sight

**I'm back!**

**just a bit more introductory, then we start the real story! **

**please review this!**

* * *

Lizzie and Beth found their friends at the entrance of the dorm building. Violet introduced Brady, to which they all showed respect. He waved it off, saying, "I wish to be your friend, so I do not wish for us to have any formalities between us."

Since it was Saturday, Brady showed the five around Death City. It was divided into four sections: the school in the North, residences in the East, businesses in the West, and recreation in the South, including five parks and a library. Brady even got them lunch at his favorite place to eat: a small restaurant called "Schmekt Gut," which served authentic German food and gave a 5% discount if you ordered your food in German.

At the restaurant, the friends asked Brady if he knew why he was a Weapon, but also a Grim Reaper. He chuckled and said, "I honestly don't know. My father, my grandfather, and everyone I know has tried to find a plausible explanation, but we honestly don't know."

"There's got to be a reason," Lizzie resolved. "People aren't Weapons for no reason."

"That's right," Beth agreed. "I'm a Weapon because my grandma was a Weapon. Maybe you're a Weapon because of your Weapon mom."

Grover added, "Weaponry is hereditary, it's true, but it doesn't always show. Maka's dad was a Weapon, but she was a Meister."

Beth argued, "My mom and dad weren't Weapons, but the gene skipped to me. Weaponry is just a matter of chance, like getting naturally brown hair, or freckles."

"Speaking of hair," Violet said, "Why is your hair like that, Lizzie?"

"I was born like this," Lizzie replied. "The doctors have done every test that they could on me to try to get an explain, but to no avail. Like Brady with his Weaponry."

"Good point," Percy said, "but that is a strange freak of nature, your hair. Ever tried to dye it or comb it back?"

"Yeah. It didn't work at all. I tried everything to make sure that it would look normal, but nothing worked. I'm stuck like this forever, I guess."

She then went to the restroom. While she was gone, Beth then said, "I've never told her this, but sometimes when she gets extremely angry and loses her temper, her hair curls up halfway and the black stripe covers one of the pink stripes. It's never lasted long, but it sometimes bothers me. I sometimes wonder what would happen if she lost control to her madness, as well. It's pretty obvious that her madness level is extremely unstable. No one that I know knows how to stabilize it. I'm hoping that having a Weapon partner to soul-bond with helps her out."

* * *

That evening, a boy named Alexander Piaca (called Alex by those who knew him) checked carefully with his Weapon, Horus Tankun, around the room and outside to make sure that no one was watching or could barge in. When this was made clear and certain, they shut off all of the lights and made a pentagram in the middle of the floor. They lit five candles, one on the end of each spoke, and began an incantation in an ancient language unknown to all but Lord Death. An image appeared in the air in front of the two partners. It was of the keishan, Asura, who was believed to be dead by almost all in the DWMA.

"I trust that the operations are all going well?" Asura asked with a dark tone to his voice.

"Yes, master, they are," Alex answered. "We have confirmed that Lizzie Lattimer is enrolled at the NADWMA, and that she is here at the school."

"That is good progress, Alex. Are you ready for Phase 2?"

"Yes, Asura. Soon we shall have the means for your return, with Lizzie as our pawn."

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuhhnnn! The action has begun! Please leave some reviews and maybe an idea or two of what you think will happen next!  
**


End file.
